Remembrance
by Crimson G
Summary: Davis contemplates on his thoughts and emotions about a certain child of light.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters.

A leaf floated gently in the air as the sun started to set. The calm breeze guided the leaf to along the sky as it descended. It was guided toward the lake where it may float? Another leaf was flying through air. The wind guided the leaf on top of a boy's face, mainly his mouth. He blew on the leaf, letting it float away again.

That boy was Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya.

He lied down on the top of a hill with his digimon partner, Veemon. He was enjoying the sunset that was taking place in the digital world. He diverted his eyes toward the field where his friends were occupied at different places.

Ken Ichijouji was reading a book under a tree with Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue next to him.

Wormmon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Wormmon were sitting around in a circle playing a game of poker.

Iori 'Cody' Hida was watching the digimon playing poker while drawing them in a sketch book.

Over by the lake were Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi and Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya. Kari rested her head on T.K.'s shoulder with Gatomon asleep in her lap. They were also staring at the sun set and enjoying every minute of it.

Davis sighed and started to close his eyes. He started contemplating about certain events. The reason they were in the digital world was to just relax in peace and to get away from the hectic society of the real world.

"If peace was this relaxing they should make illegal. Normally I would get bent out of shape and want to do something exciting, but right now I would like to take breather on things of the world." He opened his eyes and gazed at the couple sitting by the lake. "Just by looking at them I would jump in and say hey she's my girl or back off T.C.. Yeah, that was kind of immature. I wonder if it was a crush to start with or not?"

He took a deep breath. "I guess it was a simple crush after all. Yes, I did love her with all my heart. I turned into the green eyed monster when T.K. appeared. Yep, I pronounced his name right, but other times I was so annoyed of him hanging with Kari."

He gazed at his digital ally, Veemon, sleeping beside him. "Well I guess there's a reason for that crush. I guess it was the fact she accepted me as a friend when no one else would. Other kids would call me names like. 'Hey motor mouth, big head, idiot, weakling.' That really pissed me off when I heard them calling me that. Sometimes I wanted to get into a fight with them just because of that. Yes, I got beat up, but I wanted to prove to them how tough I was. Teachers disrespect me, because of my grades."

He gazed at the sky. "I wasn't stupid, I was feeling lazy and I got distracted by too many things. I was alone, until Kari befriended me."

His frown inverted to a grin. "She stuck by me when no one else did. I was pretty lucky for her to be my classes all through those three years. That's what I call a true friend. I guess friendship got me the digimental of Friendship. Of course, I had to learn it the hard way when we fought Agumon who was under the Digimon Kaiser's control. I guess friendship is one of the keys to a successful life.

"Then when T.K. came along, at first I considered him the new kid, but then my jealously arose when he started becoming chummy with Kari. My girl, as I would call her. I thought about losing her to him, my best friend going for the boy with the Gilligan hat. I thought, what she saw in him or what does he have, that I don't have. I learned about their trips to the digital world and about how they defeated villains such as the Devimon, Etemon, Myotistmon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalamon. How could I forget that horrid monster Diaboromon whom returned to fight Omegamon again? Luckily Imperialdramon Paladin Mode stopped him and we all trapped his data into our cell phones. I hope he doesn't return again."

"I thought, Kari was going to reject me like everyone else and I was going to be alone again. Then I met Veemon, who became my friend instantly with no second thoughts about me. He just popped out of the Digimental of Courage and stood by my side ever since. I guess you could say we were like brothers, only one of us human while the other is a dragon dino. I ran into Yolei and Cody as well, but Yolei and I went off on the wrong foot at first, but we eventually called it a truce. We still get into arguments, but we still are friends."

"Okay, throughout our adventure I was becoming more jealous of T.K. than I ever was. I was upset when T.K. saved her from the scum of the Dark Ocean. Who knows when they will come after her again? I admit I didn't like T.K., I didn't hate him, I just didn't like him. I did get in a fight with him on how to deal with the Metal Greymon incident."

"Then throughout our journey I started to learn about myself and my feelings. After our whole adventure, T.K. and Kari started to get more and more attached to each other. By then I was starting to realize the reason behind my jealousy. It was because she befriended me and she respected me. I guess I couldn't stand the thought of losing her to someone else."

"My crush was nothing more than mixed emotions. Mixed up in my heart and in my mind. I was confused and heart broken and I needed to figure myself out. I confronted Tai about it he said. 'It's like my crush with Sora. I was heartbroken about the fact that she is with him, but I learned to get over it and not let it control my life. We're still friends despite that and I rather have her as friend than to not have her at all.'"

"After hearing that, I decided to move on as well. Kari and I are still friends, but my circle of friends has grown throughout the past year and there is nothing I would like anything more. I'm happy that I met a whole lot of people during our adventure. The older destine, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and the international Digidestine. I think of it as one big family"

"T.K. and I are pals, and Veemon is one of my best buds. I apologized to T.K. about mispronouncing his name a lot. He said it was it was no big deal and accepted it."

He gazed at the couple once more. "Just by seeing them together I would've been devastated over the fact that they were together. Well I'm not, I'm moving on now. The perfect girl is out there somewhere for me and I intend to seek her."

Davis gazed at the sun setting in background as night approached. He got up and stretched his body before waking up his partner. Veemon awoke with yawn and turned to Davis with a grin on his face. The two descend the hill and saw their friends crowding among the T.V. like device used as a portal to travel from the digital world to the real world and vice versa. Davis grinned.

"For now it's time I appreciate the people I care about right now and I wont let mixed feelings control my life."

Digimental is the Japanese names for the digi eggs… I think.

I don't know if it's good or not, but you be the judge. Yeah usually I would write adventure and comedy. But again I let you be the judge.

Don't review me saying Davis is faggot, a jerk, cretin and crap. I will think of your as immature, close-minded and scum in my eyes.


End file.
